1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tractor for hauling materials or cargo, including concrete, at a construction site and, more particularly, to a tractor utilizing hydraulics.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various tractors for hauling cargo at a construction site are known. For example the Scoot-Crete® power buggy is a device designed for hauling concrete at construction sites. The Scoot-Crete® power buggy is a two-wheel drive cart with a bucket. These carts support the cargo over the two drive wheels but, because the cargo is often very heavy, these carts can sink into soft ground and bottom out on the frame of the cart. Such characteristics may cause the drive wheels to lose traction and spin in the soft ground.